


Workin' At the Car Wash

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: sarcasticallyinspired on Tumblr asked: Prompt! Director Sanvers. Charity car wash AU first time meeting. Bonus point if you throw in the fact that at least two of them know each other separately by sight but not to talk to.





	Workin' At the Car Wash

Lena ropes Alex into a charity car wash by way of Kara. 

“I don’t know why she’s even doing this, doesn’t she have like a billion dollars?”

“Mmm, more like ten billion.”

“So why is she making us wash cars for five dollars?”

Kara ignores her, staring open mouthed at Lena in the distance, who’s wearing a pair of short shorts and an MIT t-shirt.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Your crush is showing.”

Kara blushes. “I’m just... admiring her hose work.”

“So that’s what the kids call it these days.”

Kara gasps. “Alex!”

Alex cackles, dodging Kara’s swipe and dancing away towards where Winn is handing out buckets of warm water. He grins at her, gives her a bucket and a big yellow sponge. 

Kara’s back at her side, picking up two buckets easily. “You’re mean.”

“You love me.”

“Of course I do.”

Alex starts making her way towards where Lena and James are directing volunteers. “So why is this happening?”

“To raise awareness for Lena’s new charity. It helps get girls into mechanics and engineering.”

Alex grunts. “About time. You know Max Lord tried to mansplain my own bike to me?”

Lena spots Kara and Alex, and a huge grin appears on her face. She has to lean over Kara’s buckets but she manages to hug her. “Kara, you came!”

Kara smiles giddily. “Of course I did.”

“Why dont you get started over there,” Lena says, pointing to a spot on the far side of the parking lot. 

“Anything for my best friend.”

Alex mutters something under her breath, and Kara kicks her. 

“Oh hey, Alex.” Lena smiles politely at her, half watching Kara heading off to start washing cars. "I didn't see you there."

Alex just gives her a pained smile before hobbling after Kara, her ankle throbbing.

It's just before noon, and the car wash is pretty quiet. Alex amuses herself blowing bubbles at Kara. James comes over to chat and offer a bottle of suncream. “It’s going to get pretty hot.”

As the clock creeps towards twelve, Alex finds herself yawning. She dozes on her feet, trusting Kara to keep her upright.

“Why are you so tired?” Kara asks quietly. 

“That asshole in the Lamborghini came home at four am. Couldn’t resist revving right under my window.”

“Just ask her to drive a bit quieter. You guys are just down the hall from each other, right?"

“I’d much rather smack her. I feel like it’d get the point across better.”

Kara rolls her eyes. She’s about to lecture Alex on leaving violence til every option has been exhausted when a couple of cars edge into the parking lot. 

“Aha!” Kara says brightly. “Customers.”

Alex wearily waves her sponge. “Yay.”

After that there’s a steady stream of cars. Kara makes quick work of washing them, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and offering a bright smile and a leaflet for Lena’s charity to each driver. She lets Alex wash the wheels. 

By the time they’ve done ten cars Alex is sweaty and red.

"I thought car washes were supposed to be sexier," she grumbles.

She strips off her jacket, leaving her in a tank and an old pair of joggers. The tank is wet, and clinging unpleasantly to her skin. In a break between cars, Alex grumpily wrings out her top, lifting it up and squeezing an absurd amount of water out. The sun warms the skin of her stomach, and Alex pauses for a moment, closing her eyes and enjoying it.

"Umm. Hi?"

The low voice snaps her eyes open. The frown on her face drops with her jaw when she sees the woman in the police car pulled up in front of her. She’s gorgeous, all wavy hair and dimples to die for, a beautiful smile aimed right at Alex. 

“Hhh car wash.” Alex says. 

Kara cackles.

Alex recovers enough to kick her.

Luckily Kara asking the cop if she wants her car washed covers the sound of Alex's toes cracking against Kara's steely skin. Kara smiles sweetly at the cop, completely oblivious to Alex hopping around in the background, trying her hardest to stiffle a pained whine. 

The cop hands her a crumpled five. “You okay there?" she asks Alex.

"Mhmm," Alex squeaks.

Kara grins and shoves a wet sponge into Alex’s arms. “ _Now_ who's being super gay?" she stage whispers, loud enough for the cop to hear. She rushes off, presumably to go find some popcorn and a camera, leaving Alex alone with the hot cop. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" the cop asks.

Alex shakes her foot out. "Yeah, fine. Just, uh, cramp."

The cop nods. Alex positions a bucket by the front wheel. She soaks her sponge, and gets to work on the cop's door. "Busy day, then?"

"Yeah, kind o-"

Her radio buzzes out static.

" _Sawyer! What the hell?"_

Sawyer rolls her eyes. "Relax, Brad, I'm just down the block at the charity car wash."

" _Aww Maggie. I don't wanna walk that far._ "

"Well it's that or walk back to the precinct."

Down by the front wheel, Alex chuckles. Maggie leans out and winks at her.

" _Ugh. Fine. But there'd better be a sexy babe washing the windshield when I get there._ "

"It's not that kind of car wash you lech. Get me a coffee."

Maggie turns her radio down so Brad's voice is just a low murmur. "Don't worry," she says to Alex. "I'll sort him out if he tries anything."

"I can take care of myself." Alex flexes jokingly. She doesn't miss the way Maggie's mouth drops open slightly. Testing the waters, Alex keeps her arm up and squeezes the sponge, letting soapy water run down onto her biceps. Maggie lickes her lips.

Alex makes her way to the back of the car. She looks coyly over her shoulder at Maggie before making a show out of bending down to dip the sponge back in her bucket. When she straightens back up she catches Maggie staring unabashedly at her ass.

"You know," Maggie says, conversationally, "I think I've got something on my windshield, miss."

Alex raises an eyebrow and smirks. She picks up her bucket and carries it round to the front of Maggie's car.

"Alex," she says, as she passes Maggie's window.

Maggie points to a spot on her windshield that'd get Alex stretching just the right way over the hood. "Right here, Alex."

Something about the way Maggie says her name makes Alex put the bucket down a little harder, and soapy water splashes up and soaks her tank top, again.

Alex grimaces. "Shit, I just got dry."

Maggie chuckles, rumages in her side pocket and hands Alex a wad of takeaway napkins. Alex dabs at her stomach and chest.

"If you want to wring your tank out again and flash me those abs, I wouldn't mind a bit."

Alex blushes. Maggie's cheeks dimple, filling Alex's stomach with little butterflies. All of a sudden she's nervous, her eyes skipping away from Maggie's to focus on the wet tarmac.

"Alex?" Maggie's voice is kind, the sexy timbre gone.

Alex scrunches the napkins in her fist. She meets Maggie's gaze again, just as a horribly familiar roaring fills her ears.

Alex bares her teeth, whips around full of fury as a Lambourghini, sun glaring off the shiny black paint, rolls into the car wash.

"Oh _hell no._ "

The Lambo pulls to a sleek halt beside James, the door sliding open and the short, annoyingly sexy frame of Alex's worst enemy steps out. She hands James a bill, looks him up and down appreciatively. Alex is practically vibrating with anger. The woman looks around, catches sight of Alex and smiles a perfect smile. She starts to stride over, and despite herself Alex can't help but stare at her legs. She shakes her head roughly, already planning where on that gorgeous face she's going to smack her asshole neighbour when behind her Maggie's car door opens, and she cheerfully calls, "Lucy!"

Lucy sweeps past Alex and pulls Maggie into a hug.

"Long time no see, Sawyer!"

"Yeah," Maggie laughs. "I haven't pulled your idiot boyfriend over for speeding in weeks."

"Alas, we broke up." Lucy sighs. She holds her hand over her heart solemnly for a moment, before dissolving into giggles.

"It looks like it hit you hard," Maggie snarks.

"I kicked him out this morning," Lucy says. "He forgot his car keys though." She pulls the keys out of her purse and waves them at Maggie with a grin.

Alex's gut twists suddenly. She lets out a quiet, "Ah."

Lucy turns to face her, a little taller than Alex in her heels. She looks Alex up and down, spends a fair amount of time on Alex's cleavage. "Hey, neighbour."

Maggie chokes. "Wait, wait. _Alex_ is angry lesbian in 42?"

"I'm what?"

"You two know each other?" Lucy asks.

"We just met. _You two_ know each other?" Alex's voice is strangled.

Maggie waves her hands. "Okay, okay. One at a time. Hi everyone, I'm Maggie Sawyer."

"Lucy Lane," Lucy smiles at Maggie's antics.

Alex feels herself start to relax, despite the situation. She holds out her hand. "Alex Danvers."

Lucy and Maggie try to shake her hand at the same time, and the three of them giggle.

"What did she mean?" Alex asks Lucy, nodding at Maggie. " _Angry lesbian in 42_."

Lucy shrugs. "You always look pissed whenever I see you in the hallway."

Alex blushes. "That car always wakes me up revving under my window, I thought it was you being an asshole."

"She is an asshole," Maggie laughs.

"But not that particular one. He's gone now."

"Sorry," Alex says.

"We dated for like, five minutes and he was a dick." She waggles her eyebrows at Alex and Maggie. "There are _plenty_ of other fish in the car wash."

"Oh shit," Alex startles. "Speaking of car washes..."

Maggie waves Alex away from the half clean squad car. "Leave it, it'll just get dirty again. Come for a drink instead."

"What?"

"With me and Lucy."

Alex eyes them both. Maggie is earnest, Lucy is pouting.

"I can't even watch her finish your car?" Lucy whines.

Alex laughs, the butterflies are back at it again, fluttering harder the more she gets to know Lucy. "Fine, lets get drinks. I'll finish Maggie later."

Lucy smirks. "Deal."


End file.
